


To the count of three.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Negaducky [7]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Affection, Attempted Seduction, Break Up, Candy, Candy Hearts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Character, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Dry Humping, Eskimo Kisses, Evil, Forehead Kisses, Heavy Petting, Held Down, Horniness, Hugs, Innocence, Insults, Kissing, Licking, Lust, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Moral Bankruptcy, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Perversion, Play Fighting, Secret Identity, Seduction to the Dark Side, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Threats, Threats of Violence, Touching, Villains, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck does a villain thing which back fires on him.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Original Character(s), Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Negaducky [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To the count of three.

Buddy Pal Friendly Whimpered, "But Huggy Bear, You said we'd cuddle." Negaduck glared at him with atomic flame, he adjusted the spiked collar tight. Buddy went to nuzzle him, whining needily, "I don't like wearin' these, Cuddly Wuddly Bunny. Why can't we kissy kissy?" The super villain grabbed the collar, yanking the taller man to eye level, and growled, "I suggest you shut up before I put a muzzle on your stupid yap!" The candy dog blinked dumbly. The villain took this as following the order, putting a spiked wrist band around one wrist. Pal Friendly sat, smiling and staring blankly. Another spikey thingy on his wrist. Slowly the yellow puppy dog began to frown. The candy colored doggie questioned, "Why do I have to wear all these?" The duck snarled, "I told you to shut your moronic yap!!" The puppy doggie took sadness in his big, black, eyes. The mallard reached to grab the black bowler hat but found he couldn't get it as the larger canine sat up. 

The bird huffed and puffed and gruffed, "I need to get rid of that stupid toony hat so people will stop thinking I'm... I mean that you are weak." The mammal teared up, pressing the green ribboned hat down to his head. His rubber hose eyes bearly viewable, but clearly flooded with tears. He cried, "But.. But this was my daddy's hat, My little cutie. It's one of the only thin' s he left me before he and mommy took their forever sleep." Now the Edgy recolor was absolutely boiling in rage. He openly and loudly boiled, "I. Don't. CARE! I'm sick and tired of your vomit inducing, sugary, sweetness!!" The literal sweet heart sniffled, "Negaducky..." Swallowing down his rage as best he could, Negaduck yanked the collar down again. Gaining another yelp. Once they were eye level, The bad guy hissed, "I'm **NOT** " _Negaducky_ ," I Am Negaduck." The buff man nearly narrowed his eyes with malice. Instead he breathed to calm down, going to hug the shorter man. Immediately, the baddie shoved away. 

Negaduck snapped, "That's it!! I'm going to turn around and count to three and if you don't attack me with brutal violence, You get to tell me what my shotgun tastes like!" The duck turned around and counted, "1!" The dog took off his hat, hanging it up, taking off all the spikes. "2!!" Buddy thought about what "attack with brutal violence" could possibly mean. Figuring Negaducky wanted to play fight again, the doggy mounted him before three. Due to how much bigger Buddy Pal Friendly is compared to the Mallard, the weight alone tipped over the super villain. Pal grabbed both hands, pinned down the legs with his own. Friendly cheered, "1,2,3! Now ya have to cuddle me." The bird struggled, finding his efforts fruitless. The mammal nuzzled lovingly, kissing his forehead and cheeks. The super villain yelled, "Get off of me!" The literal sweetie hummed sweetly, "Say please." 

> The duckie steamed angrily, " _ **NEVER**_!" The doggie chuckled, "Then I guess I'll have to give ya all the cuddles and snuggles and kissy kissies." The canine started to kiss down, soon reaching the neck. Buddy unconsciously rubbed his hips against the duck tail, unknowingly quickly turning to full on humping in desperate need for something he couldn't understand wanting. Hands were taken off hands, moving to grab fist fulls of costume for stability. Legs moved against from legs to cligh, trying to keep him from leaving. You know how dogs hump legs and petty much anything in our world? That's what's happening to Buddy. The arms hugged then cuddled. The legs joined. The sudden shift threw the baddie for a loop. Still he decided to try to keep this from ending by lying, "I didn't want hurt you, sweet cheeks."

"If you knew how much I loved you, You would run away." The villain kept lying but gave a partly true statement, "I didn't want to hurt you, but you are pretty when you cry." The super villain attempted to find the button and zipper as his near mindless state made the words a little more truthful, "I didn't really love you but I am pretty when I lie. Whenever I treat you badly, You always end up coming back to me!" The mutt paused before getting up to leave. The mallard realized that he said that part aloud. He grabbed the cuffs of the pants and lied harder, "I could totally love you! I swear!! Just give me another chance!" Buddy Pal Friendly numbly spoke, "You don't love me. I don't like Meanies, You Meanie Bean." The sweet took a temporary level of bitterness and jade in his rosey pink blood. 

"I'm goin' back to Darkwing. See you when I forget 'bout how bad guys are real." The Once warm blooded Sir just that much colder. In that cold, The sharp toothed fowl wanted him all the more but couldn't have him. 

The End.


End file.
